PVC jacketed metal-clad (PVC-MC) electrical cable is commonly used for conducting electrical supply in homes and residential buildings. PVC-MC cable typically includes a plurality of internal conductors within an interlocked conductive armor layer covered by an outer jacket of PVC (polyvinyl chloride). The armor in many cases may serve as the grounding path for the cable.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/738,994, filed Jun. 15, 2015, and sharing common ownership with the present invention, disclosed an electrical fitting that facilitated rain-tight connection and proper electrical grounding of PVC-MC cable to an electrical box or panel.
Although the parent application provided a rain-tight electrical fitting with improved features for connecting PVC-MC cable to an electrical box, PVC-MC electrical cable is also rated for installation in concrete, which rating requires a fitting that is liquid-tight and concrete-tight. Accordingly, in the connection of PVC-MC cable to an outdoor electrical box, it is important to achieve both a liquid-tight connection and a concrete-tight connection while at the same time achieving a proper grounding path between the armor shell and the electrical box.